britishwildlifefandomcom-20200215-history
List of British Lepidoptera
This list is currently on hold, as changes to the Lepidoptera list are being made, which include new families to moths, and a new systematic order. A List of British Lepidoptera on the wiki. Family Eriocraniidae Eriocrania subpurpurella ''(Native) ''Eriocrania sangii ''(Native) Family '''Hepialidae' Hepialus humuli - Ghost Moth (Native) Hepialus sylvina - Orange Swift (Native) Hepialus hecta - Gold Swift (Native) Hepialus fusconebulosa - Map-winged Swift (Native) Family Nepticulidae Stigmella aurella ''(Native) ''Stigmella suberivora '' Family '''Adelidae' Adela rufimitrella ''(Native) Family '''Heliozelidae' Antispila metalella ''(Native) ''Antispila treitschkiella ''(Native) Family' Cossidae''' Phragmataecia castaneae - Reed Leopard (Native) Zeuzera pyrina - Leopard Moth (Native) Cossus cossus - Goat Moth (Native) Family Zygaenidae Adscita statices - The Forester (Native) Adscita geryon - Cistus Forester (Native) Jordanita globulariae - Scarce Forester (Native) Zygaena exulans - Scotch Burnet (Native) Zygaena loti - Slender Scotch Burnet (Endemic to Scotland) Zygaena viciae - New Forest Burnet (Native, one subspecies is extinct, the other found in Scotland) Zygaena filipendulae - Six-spot Burnet (Native) Zygaena trifolii - Five-spot Burnet (Native) Zygaena lonicerae - Narrow-bordered Five-spot Burnet (Native) Zygaena purpuralis - Transparent Burnet (Native) Family Limacodidae Apoda limacodes - The Festoon (Native) Heterogenea asella - The Triangle (Native) Family''' Psychidae''' Taleporia tubulosa ''(Native)'' Family Tineidae Nemapogon cloacella - Cork Moth (Native) Family Bucculatricidae Bucculatrix nigricomella ''(Native) ''Bucculatrix ulmella ''(Native) Family' Gracillariidae''' Caloptilia alchimiella ''(Native) ''Caloptilia rufipennella ''(Alien - though now widespread) ''Caloptilia stigmatella ''(Native) ''Caloptilia syringella ''(Native) ''Caloptilia azaleella - Azalea Leaf Miner (Alien) Aspilapteryx tringipennella (''Native) ''Acrocercops brongniardella ''(Native) Phyllonorycter nicellii (Native) Phyllonorycter maestingella (Native) ''Phyllonorycter platani (''Alien) Phyllonorycter trifasciella (Native) Phyllonorycter stettinensis (Native) ''Phyllonorycter leucographella ''- Firethorn Leaf Miner (Alien) Family '''Castniidae' Paysandisia archon - Surreptitious Palm-borer (Alien from South America) Family Sesiidae Pennisetia hylaeiformis - Raspberry Clearwing (Alien from Europe) Sesia apiformis - Hornet Moth (Native) Sesia bembeciformis - Lunar Hornet Moth (Native) Paranthrene tabaniformis ''- Dusky Clearwing (Extinct) ''Synanthedon tipuliformis - Currant Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon vespiformis - Yellow-legged Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon spheciformis - White-barred Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon scoliaeformis - Welsh Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon flaviventris - Sallow Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon andrenaeformis - Orange-tailed Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon myopaeformis - Red-belted Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon formicaeformis - Red-tipped Clearwing (Native) Synanthedon culiciformis - Large Red-belted Clearwing (Native) Bembecia ichneumoniformis - Six-belted Clearwing (Native) Synansphecia nuscaeformis - Thrift Clearwing (Native) Pyropteron chrysidiformis - Fiery Clearwing (Native) Family Choreutidae Anthophila fabriciana (Native) Tebenna micalis ''- (Scarce immigrant, occasional colonist) ''Choreutis pariana - Apple Leaf Skeletonizer (Native) Family Yponomeutidae Argyresthia brockeella Argyresthia bonnetella Argyresthia curvella Argyresthia dilectella Argyresthia goedartella Argyresthia pygmaeella Argyresthia trifasciata Argyresthia retinella Argyresthia conjugella - Apple Fruit Moth Yponomeuta evonymella - Bird-cherry Ermine Yponomeuta malinellus - Apple Ermine Yponomeuta irrorella Yponomeuta plumbella Prays fraxinella - Ash Bud Moth Ypsolopha mucronella Eidophasia messingiella Acrolepiopsis assectuella - Leek Moth Family Lyonetiidae Lyonetia clerkella - Apple Leaf Miner Family Coleophoridae Coleophora pennella Family Oecophoridae Batia lunaris Hofmannophila pseudospretella - Brown House-moth Endrosis sarcitrella - White-shouldered House-moth Alabonia geoffrella Carcina quercana Stathmopoda pedella Diurnea fagella Agonopterix heracliana Family Ethmiidae Ethmia bipunctella Family Gelechiidae Dichomeris marginella - Juniper Webber Family Scythrididae Scythris siccella - Least Owlet Family Tortricidae Phtheochroa rugosana Agapeta hamana Aethes cnicana Aethes beatricella Cochylis roseana Cochylis hybridella Cochylis molliculana Archips podana - Brown Oak Tortrix Epiphyas postvittana - Light Brown Apple Moth Acleris sparsana Acleris comariana - Strawberry Tortix Celypha striana Ancylis achatana Zeiraphera isertana Gypsonoma oppressana Gypsonoma dealbana Gypsonoma sociana Family''' Epermeniidae''' Epermenia chaerophylella Family Alucitidae Alucita hexadactyla - Twenty-plumed Moth Family Crambidae Crambus lathoniellus Agriphila geniculea Eudonia angustea Eudonia mercurella Cataclysta lemnata - Small China-mark Evergestis forficalis - Garden Pebble Hellula undalis - Old World Webworm Pyrausta aurata Pyrausta purpuralis Eurrhypara hortulata - Small Magpie Udea olivalis Udea prunalis Udea ferrugalis - Rusty Dot Pearl (Regular immigrant) Nomophilia noctuella - Rush Veneer (Regular immigrant) Pleuroptya ruralis - Mother of Pearl Palpita vitrealis Family Pyralidae Orthopygia glaucinalis Endotricha flammealis Galleria mellonella - (Greater) Wax Moth Aphomia sociella - Bee Moth Trachycera advenella Oncocera semirubella Pempelia obductella Pyla fusca Phycita roborella Hypochalcia ahenella Euzophera pinguis Homoeosoma sinuella Family Pterophoridae Pterophorus pentadactyla - White Plume Moth Family Hesperiidae Carterocephalus palaemon - Chequered Skipper (Native) Thymelicus sylvestris - Small Skipper (Native) Thymelicus lineola - Essex Skipper (Native) Thymelicus acteon - Lulworth Skipper (Native) Hesperia comma - Silver-spotted Skipper (Native) Ochlodes faunus ''- Large Skipper (Native) ''Erynnis tages - Dingy Skipper (Native) Pyrgus malvae - Grizzled Skipper (Native) Family Papilionidae Papilo machaon - Swallowtail (British subspecies endemic & Vagrant from Euope) Family''' Pieridae''' Leptidae sinapis - Wood White (Native) Colias croceus - Clouded Yellow (Immigrant) Gonepteryx rhamni - Brimstone (Native) Pieris brassicae - Large White (Native) Pieris napi - Green-veined White (Native) Anthocharis cardamines - Orange-tip (Native) Family Lycaenidae Callophrys rubi - Green Hairstreak (Native) Thecla betulae - Brown Hairstreak (Native) Neozephyrus quercus - Purple Hairstreak (Native) Satyrium w-album - White-letter Hairstreak (Native) Satyrium pruni - Black Hairstreak (Native) Lycaena phaeas - Small Copper (Native) Cupido minimus - Small Blue (Native) Plebejus argus - Silver-studded Blue (Native) Aricia agestis - Brown Argus (Native) Aricia artaxerxes - Northern Brown Argus (Native) Polyommatus icarus - Common Blue (Native) Lysandra coridon - Chalkhill Blue (Native) Lysandra bellargus - Adonis Blue (Native) Celastrina argiolus - Holly Blue (Native) Family Riodinidae Hamearis lucina - Duke of Burgundy (Native) Family''' Nymphalidae''' Dryas julia - Julia (Import - Recorded once) Limenitis camilla - White Admiral (Native) Apatura iris - Purple Emperor (Native) Vanessa atalanta - Red Admiral (Native) Vanessa cardui - Painted Lady (Regular Immigrant) Vanessa virginiensis - American Painted Lady (Vagrant) Aglais urticae - Small Tortoiseshell (Native) Inachis io - Peacock (Native) Polygonia c-album - Comma (Native) Boloria selene - Small Pearl-bordered Fritillary (Native) Boloria euphrosyne - Pearl-bordered Fritillary (Native) Argynnis adippe - High Brown Fritillary (Native) Argynnis aglaja - Dark Green Fritillary (Native) Argynnis paphia - Silver-washed Fritillary (Native) Euphydryas aurinia ''- Marsh Fritillary (Native) ''Melitaea athalia ''- Heath Fritillary (Native) Family '''Satyridae' Pararge aegeria - Speckled Wood (Native) Erebia aethiops - Scotch Argus (Native) Melanargia galathea - Marbled White (Native) Hipparchia semele - Grayling (Native) Pyronia tithonus - Gatekeeper (Native) Maniola jurtina - Meadow Brown (Native) Coenonympha pamphilus - Small Heath (Native) Coenonympha tullia - Large Heath (Native) Aphantopus hyperantus Ringlet (Native) Family Danaidae Danaus plexippus ''Monarch Butterfly (Vagrant) Family '''Lasiocampidae' Poecilocampa populi - December Moth (Native) Trichiura crataegi - Pale Eggar (Native) Eriogaster lanestris ''- Small Eggar (Native) ''Malacosoma neustria - The Lackey (Native) Malacosoma castrensis - Ground Lackey (Native) Lasiocampa trifolii - Grass Eggar (Native) Lasiocampa quercus - Oak Eggar (Native) Macrothylacia rubi - Fox Moth (Native) Dendrolimus pini - Pine-tree Lappet (Vagrant) Euthrix potatoria - The Drinker (Native) Gastropacha quercifolia - The Lappet (Native) Family Saturniidae Saturnia pavonia - Emperor Moth (Native) Saturnia pyri - Giant Peacock Moth (Import?) Family Endromidae Edromis versicolora - Kentish Glory (Native) Family Drepanidae Falcaria lacertinaria - Scalloped Hook-tip (Native) Watsonalla binaria - Oak Hook-tip (Native) Watsonalla cultraria - Barred Hook-tip (Native) Drepana falcataria - Pebble Hook-tip (Native) Drepana curvatula - Dusky Hook-tip (Rare Immigrant) Sabra harpagula - Scarce Hook-tip (Native) Cilix glaucata - Chinese Character (Native) Family Thyatiridae Thyatira batis - Peach Blossom (Native) Habrosyne pyritoides - Buff Arches (Native) Tethea ocularis - Figure of Eighty (Native) Ochropacha duplaris - Common Lutestring (Native) Tetheella fluctuosa ''- Satin Lutestring (Native) ''Cymatophorima diluta - Oak Lutestring (Native) Achlya flavicornis - Yellow Horned (Native) Polyploca ridens - Frosted Green (Native) Family Geometridae Archiearis parthenias - Orange Underwing (Native) Archiearis notha - Light Orange Underwing (Native) Alsophila aescularia - March Moth (Native) Aplasta ononaria - Rest Harrow (Native) Pseudoterpna pruinata - Grass Emerald (Native) Pseudoterpna coronillaria - Jersey Emerald (Native in the Channel Island) Geometra papilionaria - Large Emerald (Native) Comibaena bajularia ''- Blotched Emerald (Native) ''Thetidia smaragdaria - Essex Emerald (Endemic subspecies - now extinct) Hemithea aestivaria - Common Emerald (Native) Chlorissa viridata - Small Grass Emerald (Native) Chlorochlamys chloroleucaria - Blackberry Looper (Vagrant - 1 record) Thalera fimbrialis - Sussex Emerald (Native) Hemistola chrysoprasaria - Small Emerald (Native) Jodis lactearia - Little Emerald (Native) Cyclophora pendularia - Dingy Mocha (Native) Cyclophora annularia - The Mocha (Native) Cyclophora albipunctata - Birch Mocha (Native) Cyclophora ruficiliaria - Jersey Mocha (Vagrant) Cyclophora porata - False Mocha (Native) Cyclophora punctaeia - Maiden's Blush (Native) Cyclophora linearia - Clay Triple-lines (Native) Timandra comae - Blood-vein (Native) Scopula nigropunctata - Sub-angled Wave (Native) Scopula decorata - Middle Lace Border (Vagrant?) Scopula ornata - Lace Border (Native) Scopula rubiginata - Tawny Wave (Native) Scopula marginepunctata - Mullein Wave (Native) Scopula imitaria ''- Small Blood-vein (Native) ''Scopula emutaria - Rosy Wave (Native) Scopula immutata - Lesser Cream Wave (Native) Scopula floslactata - Cream Wave (Native) Scopula ternata - Smoky Wave (Native) Idaea ochrata - Bright Wave (Native) Idaea muricata - Purple-bordered Gold (Native) Idaea rusticata ''- Least Carpet (Native) ''Idaea sylvestraria - Dotted Border Wave (Native) Idaea biselata - Small Fan-footed Wave (Native) Idaea inquinata - Rusty Wave (Import) Idaea fuscovenosa - Dwarf Cream Wave (Native) Idaea seriata - Small Dusty Wave (Native) Idaea dimidiata - Single-dotted Wave (Native) Idaea subsericeata - Satin Wave (Native) Idaea contiquaria - Weaver's Wave (Native) Idaea trigeminata - Treble Brown Spot (Native) Idaea emarginata - Small Scallop (Native) Idaea aversata - Riband Wave (Native) Idaea degeneraria - Portland Ribbon Wave (Native) Idaea straminata - Plain Wave (Native) Rhodometra sacraria - The Vestal (Immigrant) Lythria purpuraria - Purple-barred Yellow Phibalapteryx virgata - Oblique Striped (Native) Orthonama vittata - Oblique Carpet (Native) Orthonama obstipata - The Gem (Immigrant) Xanthorhoe biriviata - Balsam Carpet (Alien?) Xanthorhoe designata - Flame Carpet (Native) Xanthorhoe decoloraria - Red Carpet (Native) Xanthorhoe spadicearia - Red Twin-spot Carpet (Native) Xanthorhoee ferrugata - Dark-barred Twin-spot Carpet (Native) Xanthorhoe quadrifasiata - Large Twin-spot Carpet (Native) Xanthorhoe montanata - Silver-ground Carpet (Native) Xanthorhoe flunctuata - Garden Carpet (Native) Scotopteryx moeniata - Fortified Carpet (Immigrant) Scotopteryx peribolata - Spanish Carpet (Immigrant) Scotopteryx bipunctaria - Chalk Carpet (Native) Scotopteryx chenopodiata - Shaded Broad-bar (Native) Scotopteryx mucronata - Lead Belle (Native) Scotopteryx luridata - July Belle (Native) Catarhoe rubidata - Ruddy Carpet (Native) Catarhoe cuculata - Royal Mantle (Native) Epirrhoe tristata - Small Argent & Sable (Native) Epirrhoe alternata - Common Carpet (Native) Epirrhoe rivata - Wood Carpet (Native) Epirrhoe galita - Galium Carpet (Native) Costaconvexa polygrammata - The Many-lined (Immigrant) Costaconvexa centrostrigaria - The Traveller (Import? Immigrant?) Camptograma bilineata - Yellow Shell (Native) Abraxas grossulariata - Magpie Moth (Native) Abraxas sylvata - Clouded Magpie (Native) Lomaspilis marginata - Clouded Border (Native) Ligdia adustata - Scorched Carpet (Native) Stegania trimaculata - Dorset Cream Wave (Vagrant) Stegania cararia - Ringed Border (Vagrant) Macaria notana - Peacock Moth (Native) Macaria alternata - Sharp-angled Peacock (Native) Macaria signaria - Dusky Peacock (Immigrant - Recent Colonists) Macaria liturata - Tawny-barred Angle (Native) Macaria carbonaria - Netted Mountain Moth (Native) Macaria wauaria - The V-moth (Native) Chiasmia clathrata - Latticed Heath (Native) Godonella aestimaria - Tamarisk Peacock (Immigrant - 4 records) Itame brunneata - Rannoch Looper (Native, Immigrant) Isturgia limbaria - Frosted Yellow (Extinct) Cepphis advenaria - Little Thorn (Native) Petrophora chlorosata - Brown Silver-line (Native) Plagodis pulveraria - Barred Umber (Native) Plagodis dolabraria - Scorched Wing (Native) Pachycnemia hippocastanaria - Horse Chestnut (Native) Opisthograptus luteolata - Brimstone Moth (Native) Epione repandaria - Bordered Beauty (Native) Epione vespertaria - Dark Bordered Beauty (Native) Pseudopanthera macularia - Speckled Yellow (Native) Apeira syringaria - Lilac Beauty (Native) Ennomos autumnaria - Large Thorn (Native) Ennomos quercinaria - August Thorn (Native) Ennomos alniaria - Canary-shouldered Thorn (Native) Ennomos fuscantaria - Dusky Thorn (Native) Ennomos erosaria - September Thorn (Native) Ennomos subsignaria - Elm Spanworm (Import) Selenia dentaria - Early Thorn (Native) Selenia lunularia - Lunar Thorn (Native) Selenia tetralunaria - Purple Thorn (Native) Odontopera bipentata - Scalloped Hazel (Native) Crocallis elinguaria - Scalloped Oak (Native) Ourapteryx sambucaria - Swallow-tailed Moth (Native) Colotois pennaria - Feathered Thorn (Native) Angerona prunaria - Orange Moth (Native) Apocheima hispidaria - Small Brindled Beauty (Native) Phigalia pilosaria - Pale Brindled Beauty (Native) Lycia hirtaria - Brindled Beauty (Native) Lycia zonaria - Belted Beauty (Native) Lycia lapponaria - Rannoch Brindled Beauty (Native) Biston strataria - Oak Beauty (Native) Biston betularia - Peppered Moth (Native) Agriopis leucophaearia - Spring Usher (Native) Agriopis aurantiaria - Scarce Umber (Native) Agriopis marginaria - Dotted Border (Native) Erannis defoliaria - Mottled Umber (Native) Menophra abruptaria - Waved Umber (Native) Peribatodes rhomboidaria - Willow Beauty (Native) Peribatodes secundaria - Feathered Beauty (Immigrant - Recent Colonist) Peribatodes umbraria - Olive-tree Beauty Selidosema brunnearia - Bordered Grey (Native) Cleora cinctaria - Ringed Carpet (Native) Deileptenia ribeata - Satin Beauty (Native) Alcis repandata - Mottled Beauty (Native) Alcis jubata - Dotted Carpet (Native) Hypomecis roboraria - Great Oak Beauty (Native) Hypomecis punctinalis - Pale Oak Beauty (Native) Cleorodes lichenaria - Brussels Lace (Native, Immigrant) Fagivorina arenaria - Speckled Beauty (Extinct) Ectropis bistortata - The Engrailed (Native) Ectropis crepuscularia - Small Engrailed (Native) Paradarisa consonaria - Square Spot (Native) Parectropis similaria - Brindled White-spot (Native) Aethalura punctulata - Grey Birch (Native) Ematurga atomaria - Common Heath (Native) Bupalus piniaria - Bordered White (Native) Cabera pusaria - Common White Wave (Native) Cabera exanthemata - Common Wave (Native) Lomographa bimaculata - White-pinion Spotted (Native) Lomographa temerata - Clouded Silver (Native) Aleucis distinctata - Sloe Carpet (Native) Theria primaria - Early Moth (Native) Campaea margaritata - Light Emerald (Native) Hylaea fasciaria ''- Barred Red (Native) ''Odontognophos dumetata hibernica - Irish Annulet (Endemic subspecies) Gnophos obfuscata - Scotch Annulet (Native) Charissa obscurata - The Annulet (Native) Glacies coracina - Black Mountain Moth (Native) Pseudocoremia suavis - Common Forest Looper (Alien - From New Zealand) Siona lineata - Black-veined Moth (Native) Aspitates gilvaria - Straw Belle (Native) Semiaspilates ochrearia - Yellow Belle (Native) Dyscia fagaria - Grey Scalloped Bar (Native) Perconia strigillaria - Grass Wave (Native) Family Sphingidae Agrius cingulata ''- Pink-spotted Hawk-moth (Import?) ''Agrius convolvuli - Convolvulus Hawk-moth (Immigrant) Acherontia atropos - Death-head's Hawk-moth (Immigrant) Manduca quinquemaculatus - Five-spotted Hawk-moth (Import) Manduca sexta ''(Import) ''Manduca rustica - Tomato Sphinx (Import) Sphinx ligustri - Privet Hawk-moth (Native) Sphinx drupiferarum - Wild Cherry Sphinx (Import?) Hyloicus pinastri - Pine Hawk-moth (Native) Mimas tiliae - Lime Hawk-moth (Native) Smerinthus ocellata - Eyed Hawk-moth (Native) Laothoe populi - Poplar Hawk-moth (Native) Hemaris tityus - Narrow-bordered Bee Hawk-moth (Native) Hemaris fuciformis - Broad-bordered Bee Hawk-moth (Native) Macroglossum stellatarum - Hummingbird Hawk-moth (Immigrant - Recent colonists in southern Britain) Proserpinus proserpina - Willowherb Hawk-moth (Immigrant - 2 records) Daphnis nerii - Oleander Hawk-moth (Immigrant) Hyles euphorbiae - Spurge Hawk-moth (Immigrant) Hyles gallii - Bedstraw Hawk-moth (Immigrant) Hyles nicaea - Mediterranean Hawk-moth (Import) Hyles hippophaes - Seathorn Hawk-moth (Import?) Hyles livornica - Striped Hawk-moth (Immigrant) Hyles lineata - White-lined Hawk-moth (Import) Deilephila elpenor - Elephant Hawk-moth (Native) Deilephila porcellus - Small Elephant Hawk-moth (Native) Hippotion celerio - Silver-striped Hawk-moth (Immigrant) Category:Lepidoptera (Butterflies & Moths) Category:Lists